The First Time
by greenovalfruit
Summary: Set in 1.01, Them or Us. Missing scene between when Helen visits Nikki in segregation and when Nikki's clothes have been returned. Mild violence :: pre-femslash :: H/N :: Review please!


"Listen, darling. I don't even know how people like you can sleep at night if you believe in a system that locks up pregnant women."

"Well, you're just going to have to trust me - I don't."

Nikki's eyes dropped as she considered the wing governor in front of her. When she'd turned to close the cell door after giving one of Bodybag's lackeys a bollocking, Nikki wasn't sure what to expect. This Miss Stewart was half the size of their last wing gov but size and gender didn't dictate a standing on prisoner cruelty and she was at a disadvantage, covered only by a blanket and sitting on the concrete floor. She didn't doubt she could defend herself but she didn't want to be put in a situation where a screw could shout dangerous inmate and have her shipped out to a level 3 nick. When Miss Stewart had faced her with that sympathetic look that made Nikki want to roll her eyes and hit something all at once, she knew she wasn't in any danger.

Not physical, at least.

Once the wing governor had sat down on the thin mattress so close to Nikki, the older woman couldn't help but look her over. That little body of hers was tense under the blouse and slacks, very professional. She seemed like she was in control of the situation but there was a certain nervousness around the eyes that made Nikki think Miss Stewart was in more than a little over her head. Then she wondered if it was her that made the Scot nervous. She supposed it was, though she didn't know what to think about that. Besides 'university grad government fodder' and possibly 'short sighted, manipulative screw'. The thought that the nervousness that hung about the wing governor's eyes like dew drops was a little appealing hadn't even entered Nikki's mind when the cell door opened again, revealing the cowardly PO carrying Nikki's things.

Miss Stewart scowled at her as she scurried forward to drop the pants, jumper and shoes onto the mattress.

"I will speak to you later, Office Rollins." The screw turned a pale yellow colour as she backed out of the room with a muttered, "Yes, Marm." Nikki eyed her saviour suspiciously, trying to decide whether her aggression towards the pleb deserved a little respect or not. Avoiding the issue, Nikki stood and moved over to her clothes. Not minding the cold, she dropped the blanket and reached for her trousers. She enjoyed watching the startled Miss Stewart look away, flushing with embarrassment at seeing one of her prisoners in their underwear. Nikki stifled a small smile and turned a little while she did up her trousers, giving her wing gov some space.

"Look, Nikki - I know you think I'm the enemy but I am trying to make this a better place for all the women." Nikki turned back towards the little Scot as she stepped into her shoes, taking in the sincere look and the hands clasped in her lap. Nikki did smile that time, as she lifted each foot in turn to pull on her shoes properly.

"So I hear." Miss Stewart gave her an unreadable look before her eyes flicked down to Nikki's bra and quickly away. Nikki rubbed her bare arms to rid them of gooseflesh caused by the temperature in the room (just the temperature) and reached out for her blue hooded jumper. The wing governor's eyes were drawn back by the movement and she let out a small gasp as she spotted the mauve and lilac bruise forming over Nikki's stomach.

"What the hell..." Miss Stewart looked semi-horrified and Nikki paused, confused as to what the other woman was staring at. Looking down at herself, she spotted the contusion and relaxed a little. This didn't go unnoticed by the wing governor and she stood, stepping up to Nikki and looking her right in the eye. "How did this happen?" Taken aback by their close proximity, Nikki unconsciously held her breath, staring into the firey grey-blue eyes of her jailer. Coming back to herself, she managed to take a breath and summon up some bravado.

"Had an accident, didn't I?" The wing governor's anger and frustration peaked and she seemed about to rip into Nikki when she closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Nikki watched her carefully. When the smaller woman opened her eyes, she lifted her hand and gently traced her fingers over the bruise. Nikki shivered at the touch, not meaning to but unable to curb her reaction to the small fingers pressing against her tender flesh. This seemed to be enough to dislodge Miss Stewart from whatever headspace she'd been in and she took a step back from Nikki. The look on her face was one of surprise and confusion. She backed away from Nikki for a few steady steps before realising what she was doing, stopping at the edge of the bunk.

Nikki stared for a few short moments before she regained her senses and with one final almost questioning look at her keeper, turned to the opposite corner of the cell with jumper in hand. She pulled it on slowly, thinking about the woman behind her. When the wing governor spoke, Nikki could hear that she'd turned to look out the barred window.

"It's up to you. Either we both climb down together and make something positive out of this..."

"Or?" Already Nikki was regaining her dismissive, sarcastic tone.

"Or we all lose out to the old boys' network."

Nikki let out a soft breath, turning her head to look at this woman she knew she should hate on principal but who had confused her, angered her and made her just a little curious. The look she received in return was her undoing. But just for this. Just this one time.

She wouldn't bow again.


End file.
